1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a container data center.
2. Description of Related Art
A container data center can include an elevated floor and a number of cabinets supported on the elevated floor. A number of cables are arranged between the cabinets and the power supply. However, in a disorderly fashion, the cables will occupy a large amount of space in the container.